


Admiring from a distance

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crushes, F/F, JUST KISS ALREADY, Lesbian AU, Prompt Fic, Teacher AU, cute idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa like each other but the only people who don't realize the other likes them is ... well... each other.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Admiring from a distance

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prompt for this but I can't post it because it will give the whole thing away.  
> Big thanks to everyone who helped me with this first chapter- mainly harlotstarlet and writworm42

Vanessa isn’t exactly sure when it happened. It could have been on Halloween, at the faculty party. She was dressed in a purple fairy costume- her blonde hair falling in soft curls down her back. Maybe it was at the school-wide Thanksgiving meal, when she saw her helping the first-graders tuck in their napkins so they didn’t make a mess, or maybe, it was at the faculty Christmas party, when they both got a little tipsy and started doing the electric slide together with no music. 

But when she  _ really  _ thinks about it, Vanessa thinks it happened at the Spring Concert. Her dress was a soft pink, it looked good with her fair skin. Her hair was long and curled, and Vanessa just wanted to run her fingers through it- it looked so soft. Don’t even get Vanessa started on the way she smiled when her kids were done singing, and if Vanessa’s heart was doing jumping jacks, well, she didn’t mention it. Yeah, it could have been during those other times, but she is  _ sure  _ that the Spring Concert is when she, Vanessa Isabela Mateo, fell in love with Brooke Lynn Hytes.

At least, that’s what she tells herself. For some reason, she feels less foolish about pining after the pretty girl for a short time rather than the whole school year.

When fall came and the new school year started, Vanessa had made up her mind. This was her year. She was going to tell Brooke how she felt. As long as she was brave enough.

  
  
  


Brooke was in love. Everyone knew it, except the girl she was in love with. Brooke has had a thing for Vanessa since she started teaching in the room across the hall from her. 

“You know, we can see you staring at her.” Kameron pointed out at lunch on the first day back.

Brooke jumped, she didn’t even realize she was staring. Vanessa was walking towards them in the lunchroom and she just looked  _ incredible _ . Wild curls, sun-kissed skin, and a smile that could light up a whole city.

“Hey guys,” Vanessa said as she approached them, “room for one more?”

Brooke nodded enthusiastically, scooting over to make room for Vanessa.

“How was your summer, V?” Nina asked. She taught third grade.

“Oh, you know, uneventful. Spent lots’a time with my niece and nephew though. Went to the pool a  _ lot _ !”

“No wonder you look so tan, Vanj.” Silky said.

“How was your summer, B?” Vanessa asked her  _ (and  _ only  _ her, Brooke would like to add) _ .

“Oh, it was pleasant!” 

_ Pleasant?! What the fuck, Brooke? _ Vanessa suppressed a snicker. 

“Glad to hear it.” she winked, sending chills up Brooke’s spine. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nina and Kameron smirk at each other, and Brooke wanted to roll her eyes.

"Did you do anything fun?" Vanessa asked a few seconds later, not wanting the conversation to end. 

Brooke's mouth turned into a soft smile, "oh, yeah! I, uh, I went back home to Toronto and visited my family and some friends. My sister had a baby in the spring and I wasn't able to be there, so I got to meet my new niece."

Images of Brooke holding a newborn, cooing and smiling, fill her head and she smiles. 

"How was visiting your friends?" Vanessa was genuinely interested.

"Oh, that was so fun! So you know I danced in college-" Vanessa nods, remembering their chats about college days- "well a few of my close friends dance for the National Ballet there and they showed me around where they rehearse and such, it was so neat to see! They showed me a little bit of one of their routines, so I got to dance while I was there too, which I haven't done in  _ ages _ ! I even got to watch a performance. Not going to lie," Brooke's cheeks turned pink, she couldn't help but feel like she was rambling, "I was kind of jealous. If I didn't become a teacher, I probably would have had a dancing career."

"I bet you're real good, B." Vanessa gave a dazzling smile. 

"You think so?" Brooke was flattered, "thank you."

Brooke wanted to keep talking but didn't want to bore Vanessa. 

If Brooke saw a look of slight disappointment when the conversation ended, she didn't say anything. Instead, she figured it was her imagination.

The lunch room chatter carried on throughout the half hour, but the only thing Brooke could focus on was the words threatening to slip from her mouth. 

_ Vanessa, I like you. _

Nina and Kameron discussed their first lesson of the year and Vanessa laughed with Silky about something Silky’s second graders did. 

Everyone was in their own world and all Brooke Lynn could think about was Vanessa's face when she was talking, genuine intrigued painted across it. 

The words wouldn’t go away, though.

_ Vanessa, I like you.  _

She had to tell her, the words were right there. 

“Vanessa, I-” the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and ended Brooke’s moment of courage. 

“Yeah, B?” 

“Nothing.” Brooke sighs, then smiles, “I’ll talk to you later.”

God, she was stupid.

  
  
  


Vanessa felt like an idiot. Simply put. It was the first day back to school and all she wanted to do was hug Brooke and confess her feelings for the girl. It wasn't even like she didn't have the chance. All throughout lunch, she just wanted to blurt it out. She didn't even need to say it all that loud, Brooke was sitting right next to her. All she had to do was just tell her. She had to do it before it was too late.

A few weeks pass and neither Brooke nor Vanessa have worked up the courage to tell the other how they feel, and both of them were still oblivious to the other. 

School picture day snuck up on Vanessa. It wasn't until the parent packets popped up in her mailbox in the teachers lounge that she realized it was coming up.

"Shit," she said under her breath. She didn't think anyone was around until she heard Brooke speak up, startling her. 

"Hi Vanessa!" Brooke smiled. 

Vanessa jumped, "I ain't even hear you come in!"

"Oh, sorry," Brooke's smile turned into a frown, "I hope I didn't scare you."

Vanessa never wanted to see Brooke frown, so she shook her head, "nah, Mary, you good."

There, the smile was back.

"Picture day is soon." Brooke stated, gesturing the packets in Vanessa's hands.

"Ugh," she groans, "I know I completely forgot. I ain't even know what I'm gonna wear."

"Can….I- um- make a suggestion?" Brooke asked, an air of shyness in her voice.

Vanessa's heart softened.

"of course." She replied, softly.

"That soft, mint green wrap dress you wore to the spring concert last year." Brooke suggests, then her eyes got real big, "and I realize how creepy that sounds and I swear I-"

"No, B, it's fine!" Vanessa smiles, "that's what I was thinking too."

Brooke smiled. She really wanted to tell Vanessa that it looked so pretty on her and really complimented her skin. But instead, she smiled. Vanessa waved goodbye and headed for her classroom, leaving Brooke alone with the urge to kick herself once more.

Anxiety- 2

Brooke- 0

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr- @/vanjiestoes


End file.
